


His Prince

by MaryLaRosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Comfort Food, Crying, Diagon Alley, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Love, Lucius Malfoy-centric, M/M, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLaRosa/pseuds/MaryLaRosa
Summary: A little peak into Lucius's thoughts and emotions. Set in CoS era, sad, Lucius needs a hug.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	His Prince

HIS PRINCE

_14th of February 1992._

It was February the 14th, St. Valentine's day, and Diagon Alley, the largest and most prominent street in Wizarding London, was crowded with people. Not that it was something unusual, but today only the smiling, happy faces could be seen all around. Everyone seemed to have good time; everyone except of a lonely man with beautiful, flowing blond hair dressed in black fur-trimmed robes. His pale face was expressionless, but there was a single tear in the corner of his left eye that told of the sadness burdening his heart. He was all alone on the way to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour, something that appeared quite odd considering it was the middle of February. Not many people went to get an ice cream in this time of year, but he really needed a helping portion of his all-time favourite peanut ice cream that, in his opinion, was the best cure for a heartache. No one would ever guess that someone like him suffered from a heartache, mostly because everyone believed he didn't have one. He was Lucius Malfoy, scion of one of the oldest British Pureblood families, and the entire Wizarding world knew his name. His best friend Severus said it was a beautiful name, that it suited him well... He shouldn't have thought about Severus. That tear lying in the corner of his left eye slipped down his cheek and his vision blurred. Severus Snape, his best and only true friend, was the cause of the heartache that lasted more than two decades. It began mere months after the mysterious blackhaired Halfblood started his first year at Hogwarts, eventhough he represented everything the Malfoys were supposed to despise. He was poor, his father was a Muggle and he grew up in a filthy Muggle suburb, but none of that mattered to Lucius when he had the blackest and most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. It wasn't in his plans to fall in love, but it happened and now there was no going back. He has fallen madly in love with Severus and his enchanting, jet black eyes he couldn't get out of his mind not even for a second. Merlin, he was amazing, his Severus. His Halfblood Prince. It was just a nickname he made up for himself; he had nothing in common with the real princes, but to him he was perfect. He didn't care what did the others think about him or what names they called him. He was his Prince and nothing could change that. They 've become friends almost instantly and throughout the years that followed their friendship only deepened and strenghtened. Severus was with no doubt one of the most talented and skilled wizards he had met; he was absolutely brilliant. Potions and Dark Arts were his passion and, of course, he exceeded in both of them, earning even the Dark Lord's praises. Many Death Eaters were jealous of his wit and unique skills, but he was never one of them. On the contrary, he was proud to be his friend, eventhough he desired to be much more than that. Needless to say, his father was horrified when he told him about his feelings and rebuked him for disgracing the name Malfoy. He didn't have problem with him being a man, but the fact he was a poor Halfblood who lived among Muggles was utterly repugnant and unacceptable to Abraxas Malfoy. His shouting was so loud it could be heard on the outside, but Lucius calmed him down eventually by telling him he would never confess the truth to Severus. Not that he cared for his father's threats, but he knew very well Severus didn't even think about such things and considered them silly and frivolous. That is why he decided to keep his love secret and cherish the friendship the two of them had built over the years. Never again has he spoken to anyone about his pain; he buried it deep inside his heart and somehow learned to live with it. With a little help from Florean Fortescue's exquisit peanut ice cream, which became his favourite comfort food. That is why he was on the way to one of his favourite shops in the alley. Naturally, there was almost no one inside ( it was winter, after all ), but Fortescue wasn't surprised to see him. He 's been a regular customer for years and thus it was nothing strange that he had come for ice cream especially on a day like this. As always, the shop owner didn't ask any questions and he was indeed glad he didn't because his usually steady voice began to crack. Going out in a bit of a hurry, he slipped behind a corner into an empty little street from where he Apparated to the Manor. Thank Merlin, the house-elf remembered to light up the fireplace, so it wasn't too cold inside. As he was no longer able to hold back the tears, he ran upstairs to his bedroom and used a nonverbal Locking spell to shut the door. Then he cast a very necessary Silencing charm and threw off his upper robe before collapsing onto the floor. The ice cream was gone far too soon, but, thankfully, he still had a tiny bit of chocolate in the pocket of his robe. Tears were pouring down his cheeks like autumn rain and he sobbed uncontrollably without caring how utterly pathetic it must have looked. This was the day when people were celebrating love with their other halfs; a happy day. At least for those whose feelings were requited. For the ones like him, who could only dream of something like that, it was one of the most depressing days of the year. He wished so badly that Severus was there with him, wished to be held in his warm arms and soothed by his velvety voice he loved so much, but he knew it was impossible, for Severus didn't love him. He cared for him and acted over-protectively in some situations, but that wasn't anything strange for friends. And they were really close friends. For many years he 's been trying to deceive himself that it was enough. That being his best friend was more than he could ask for, but his heart didn't agree. It could not be deceived. No matter how much he wanted to convince himself otherwise, his broken, bleeding, completely foolish heart knew friendship was not and would never be enough. He had no idea for how long he 's been lying curled up on the floor and weeping, but his sobbing ceased eventually and he managed to stand up. Running a hand through his hair, he walked over to the mirror and looked at his face smeared with traces of tears and his eyes red from relentless crying. What a pitiful image. Being in such poor state would be shameful even for a Muggle, but he couldn't bring himself to care when his heart was in agony. If he could only write to Severus, ask him to come and... And what? What would he say to him? How would he explain his messy appearance? _I look like crap because I 've been crying for hours. Why? I don't know. Maybe because I 'm head over heels in love with you._ And what would happen after that? He didn't know and, sincerely, he didn't want to find out. His feelings had to remain secret no matter how much it hurt him. And it hurt like hell, for he needed his Prince more than air to breathe. _His Prince._ If he really was his, then everything would be different. _He_ would be a different man, but no. He wasn't his. Only in his dreams. 


End file.
